warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Salamandras
La legión nº 18 de los marines espaciales o legión de los salamandras es el orígen del actual capítulo de salamandras. Como una de las legiones de la primera fundación, la historia de los Salamandras se remonta a la era de la gran cruzada. Los marines del capítulo son promovidos de entre la población de Nocturne, un planeta volcánico en el cual las condiciones de vida son extremas. Estas condiciones conforman guerreros físicamente resistentes y de una mente rígida y tenaz, "los candidatos ideales para engrosar las filas del adeptus astartes" Orígenes Cuando los Dioses del Caos dispersaron a los primarcas a través de la galaxia, uno de ellos fue a parar al mundo volcánico de Nocturne. El primarca fue hallado una mañana por el herrero N'Bel en el pátio de su herrería. Durane décadas la población de Nocturne había sido acosada por incursores piratas Eldar, que asolaban los pequeños asentamientos de Nocturne y esclavizaban a los niños de los mismos. Los sabios habían profetizado la llegada de un salvador que descendería de los cielos para librar a Nocturne de los decadentes Eldar. N'Bel reconoció enseguida la grandeza del niño encontrado. Le llamó Vulkan, igual que el primer rey de las salamandras, los lagartos giganes que vagan por Nocturne, y lo acogió como hijo propio. Vulkan creció extraordinariamente rápido, en el transcurso de tres años era mas alto y fuerte que ninguna otra persona de la ciudad y su mente estaba mas afilada que ninguna de las espadas forjadas en Nocturne. Aprendió rápidamene todas las habilidades de la herrería, aleccionado por N'Bel, pronto sobrepasó a los maestros de la forja. Fue Vulkan quien enseño a los habitantes de Nocturne la mayoría de los secretos sobre las aleaciones de metales, mejorando las habilidades de estos en la construcción de sus armas. Fué durante el cuarto año de Vulkan en Nocturne cuando los piratas Eldar atacaron su ciudad, en un nuevo intento de pillaje y esclavización. Vulkan llamó a los ciudadanos que se escondían en bodegas y áticos y poniendose al frente de los mismos inició la defensa de la ciudad. En la batalla final contra los piratas, Vulkan armado únicamente con dos martillos de herrero mató a mas de 100 alienígenas. Los Eldar huyeron de la ira de Vulkan y la historia del triunfo sobre los eldar recorrió rápidamente todo Nocturne. Pronto los jefes de las 7 ciudades mas importantes viajaron a rendir homenaje a Vulkan, agradecidos por su ejemplo en la lucha contra los Eldar. Juraron no volver a huir del enemigo y presentar batalla. Desde entonces los habitantes de Nocturne y por ende los marines del capítulo de los salamandras son famosos por su inamovible caracter. Resulta imposible hacer huir a un ejercito de Salamandras, es necesario destruirlos completamente para superarlos en batalla. Dentro de las celebraciones por la victoria sobre los Eldar se decidió organizar un torneo de habilidades físicas, con armas y artesanas. Durante esa celebración apareció un extranjero, su tez era pálida y sus ropas estrabagantes. Anunció que podía vencer a cualquiera en cualquier tipo de lid. La gente estalló en carcajadas, creyendo que nadie podía superar a Vulkan en las pruebas, pero Vulkan no reía, había algo en el extranjero que le resultaba familiar y le decía que era muy capaz de cumplir lo que decía. Vulkan y el extranjero juraron que el que perdiera debería obediencia al ganador. Las competiciones se desarrollaron durante ocho días. En la prueba de levantamiento de Yunque,los participantes debían levantar un Yunque sobre su cabeza y aguantar durante hora y media, Vulkan y el extranjero llevaron a cuestas sus yunques durante día y medio antes de que los jueces decidieran el empate, lo mismo ocurriría prueba tras prueba hasta llegar a la prueba final, "la caza de la salamandra". Ambos contendientes disponían de un día y una noche para forjar un arma y cazar la salamandra mas grande posible. La canción de los martillos con sus ecos metálicos resonó sin pausa durante un día completo, ninguno de los dos se tomo un descanso. Cuando el sol de Nocturne se levanatara buscarían en las mas altas cumbres pistas de las salamandras gigantes. Vulkan decidió que escalaría a la cima del monte DeathFire donde habitaban los mas grandes FireDrakes, bestias de varias toneladas de peso. El extranjero dijo que haya donde fuera Vulkan el iria también. Los dos ascendieron a la cima con asombrosa rapidez. Pronto dejaron de estar a la vista del asentamiento al superar la línea de las nubes, pero pronto se empezó a oir el estruendo de la batalla y las llmas de los firedrakes tiñeron las nuves de carmesí. Fue Vulkan el primero en encontrar su presa, abatiendola con un poderoso golpe del gran martillo de plata que había forjado entre los hombros de la misma. El extranjero con su gran espada de doble filo abatió una pieza mas grande que la de Vulkan y comenzo a perseguirlo en el descenso del DeathFire. De repente la mala suerte hizo presa en Vulkan, el monte DeathFire, explotó en una violenta erupción. Vulkan fue lanzado al borde de un precipicio, donde permaneció aferrado con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la salamandra muerta, Vulkan estaba determinado a mantener su pieza por encima de todo. Fue entonces cuando apareció el extranjero al otro lado del río de lava, llamando a Vulkan. Vulkan contestó y pudo ver que la presa del extranjero era mayor que la suya. Vulkan debilitado por la dura pujna durante la semana de competiciones comenzó a flaquear, pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda. El estranjero utilizó su presa para improvisar un puente sobre el rio de lava, y así alcanzar a Vulkan y ayudarle a trepar sobre el precipicio. Tras salvar a Vulkan la pieza cobrada por su competidor se hundió en la lava. Cuando los dos llegaron al asentamiento los jueces declararón ganador a Vulkan ya que el extranjero no traía presa alguna, la multitud rodeó a Vulkan aclamandolo, pero este les hizo callar, se volvió hacia el extranjero y doblando la rodilla, dijo, "Cualquier hombre que valora la vida por encima de la gloria merece que yo esté a su servicio". En ese momento el extranjero reveló que era el Emperador, que Vulkan era su hijo y que Nocturne sería desde ese momento el mundo natal de la legión XVIII de los marines espaciales. Mundo Natal Los Salamandras provienen de un sistema planetario binario en el límite oeste del segmentum Ultima. Los dos mundos, Nocturne y su luna gigante Prometeo, que la orbita con una órbita errática que causa una actividad tectónica masiva sobre toda la corteza de Nocturne. Nocturne está sembrado de cadenas de volcanes activos y sufre frecuentes terremotos. Una vez cada año Nocturne "15 años terraqueos", los dos planetas se acercan tanto que Nocturne es prácticamente despedazado, los cielos se cubren de ceniza, proveniente de los volcanes, los mares azotan la tierra con maremotos de proporciones cataclísmicas y la tierra tiembla sin descanso, ciudades y pueblos se convierten en ruinas, los continentes se cubren de un frío invierno durante el siguiente cuarto de año. Solo sobreviven a estas condiciones climáticas los animales y humanos mas fuertes. Muchos de los estudiosos del imperio tachan a los habitantes de Nocturne de locos, por aguantar estas condiciones de vida, pero los cientos de generaciones sobreviviendo sobre la superficie de Nocturne, han forjado una raza de humanos duros y determinados. Esta epoca cataclísmica, tiene también su recompensa, la agitación de la tierra abre las vetas de gemas y de metales preciosos, destapando los minerales vitales para la fundición. Cuando fluye la lava fresco, pueden ser filtrados elementos preciosos de la misma, las bolsas de gas que se utilizan como fuente de energía para accionar los motores de las forjas, los diamantes y otros cristales valiosos se suministran al Adeptus Mechanicus para los lasers y los sistemas de la transmisión de energía. Así es cómo sobrevive Nocturne, negociando su abundancia de mineral con otros mundos, usando sus recursos para proveerse de alimentos y materiales de construcción y las pocas armas que los marines no pueden producir en Nocturne. La fortaleza-monasterio del capítulo está situada en Prometheus la luna gigante de Nocturne. Es poco más que un puerto del espacio ligado a un muelle orbital en donde los cruceros del capítulo y sus cañoneras pueden ser reparadas y puestas de nuevo en servicio. El capítulo cuando no está en campaña se acuartela en Prometheus. Los marines del capítulo de los Salamandras mantienen vinvulos muy fuertes con la población de Nocturne, mas de lo habitual en otros astartes, así pues no es raro ver a marines de los Salamandras conviviendo con habitantes de Nocturne. Los reclutas de los Salamandras comienzan desde muy jovenes la instrucción en el capítulo como aprendices "mas o menos a los 6 o 7 años". Luego pasan a aprender las habilidades de forjador, tal y como hizo Vulkan en su niñez. De estos aprendices los apotecarios del capítulo juzgan cuales son los mas capaces y dignos de prometeo y los entregan a los capellanes para que reciban la bio-cirugía requerida para convertirlos en astartes, los exploradores jóvenes deben aguantar los mismos ensayos y pruebas que realizaron Vulkan y el Emperador, su iniciación final culmina con la caza de una salamandra gigante. Doctrina de Combate Los salamandras siguen las doctrinas normales del Adeptus Astartes, con pequeñas variaciones para compesar sus propias características físicas y mentales. Muestran preferencia por los intercambios de fuego a corta distancia, usando gran cantidad de armas de fusión y lanzallamas para debilitar los objetivos con armadura y destrozar a los enemigos con poca armadura. Viniendo de una sociedad que basa el prestigio de las personas en su habilidad en la artesanía con los metales, los salamandtas tienen acceso a mas tecnología de lo habitual en los capítulos de astartes. Esto se evidencia en el número de armaduras exterminador que mantienen y la alta proporción de armaduras artesanales de su arsenal, así como al elevado número de armas de precisión que emplean. La provisión regular de materiales para el capítulo por parte del Adeptus Mechanicus es posible gracias al trato comercial que mantienen con el mismo gracias a la abundancia de minerales disponible en Nocturne. Organización The Salamanders Chapter organisation was laid down when Vulkan swore allegiance to the Emperor. Each Company was bunded from the seven greatest settlements of Noclurne, each commanded by a Captain from that settlement. This organisation is still true today, although ever since the disappearance of Vulkan some thousand years after the Legions Founding, the Captain of the First Company has been given the role of Chapter Master. This position is considered a regency by the Salamanders, who believe that one day Vulkan will return to lead the Chapter in a great campaign to conquer Chaos. Eacn Company is slightly larger than a standard Codex Company, and squads were reorganised following the writing of the Codex Astartes after the Great Heresy. The conditions on Nocturne are not conductive to training for high speed attack or using the anti-grav engines of Land Speeders, so the Chapter employs relatively few of these specialised fast attack units. The Scout company is the smallest known in any Chapter, the sparse population of Nocturne and the Salamanders` slow but meticulous selection process gives a low turn around of new recruits. The First Company is treated as a warrior cadre within the Headquarters itself, and forms the personal guard of the Chapter Master. They are known as the Firedrakes, after the largest of the salamander lizards that roam Nocturne. To enter the First Company, a warrior must be nominated by his Captain for the honour, and then must prove that such faith was well founded by slaying a firedrake. The Hall of the Fifedrakes in the Chapter Monastery on Prometheus is hung with all the hides from the Firedrake salamanders slain as part of this trial. La organización del capítulo la estableció Vulkan cuando juró lealtad al Emperador. Cada compañía fue asociada a cada uno de las siete ciudades mas importantes de Nocturne, cada una comandada por el Capitán de ese asentamiento. Esta organización sigue siendo cierto hoy, aunque desde la desaparición de Vulkan algunos miles de años después de las legiones fundador, el Capitán de la Primera Compañía se ha dado el papel del capítulo Master. Esta posición se considera una regencia por el salamandras, que creen que un día Vulkan volverá a dirigir el capítulo en una gran campaña para conquistar Caos. Eacn Company es ligeramente más grande que una norma del Codex Company, y fueron reorganizados escuadrones de la siguiente escrito de la Comisión del Codex Astartes después de la Gran Herejía. Las condiciones en Nocturne no son conductores a la formación de ataque de alta velocidad o el uso de la anti-grav motores de la Tierra Speeders, por lo que el Capítulo cuenta con relativamente pocos de estos especializados unidades de ataque rápido. El Scout es la empresa más pequeña conocida en todo el capítulo, la escasa población de Nocturne y salamandras », el lento pero minucioso proceso de selección da una vuelta baja de los nuevos reclutas. La primera empresa es tratada como un cuadro guerrero dentro de la propia Sede, y constituye la guardia personal del Capítulo Master. Son conocidos como la Firedrakes, después de la más grande de los lagartos salamandra que deambulan por Nocturne. Para entrar en la primera empresa, un guerrero debe ser designado por su capitán para el honor y, a continuación, debe demostrar que esa fe estaba bien fundada por un asesinato firedrake. El Salón de la Fifedrakes Capítulo en el Monasterio de Prometeo se cuelga con todos los cueros de la Firedrake salamandras muertos como parte de este juicio. Creencias Las creencias de los Salamandras están gobernadas por el culto de Prometeo, que pone gran énfasis en la independencia, lealtad y el auto-sacrificio. Mucho de esto proviene las lecciones aprendidas durante el entrenamiento como herrero, la paciencia y la determinación implacable son las características mas apreciadas en el capítulo. El martillo Òhå y el fuego son símbolos mas importantes en las enseñanzas del culto de Prometeo. El marcarse con una cicatriz ritual es común entre los hermanos de batalla de los salamandras, y las pruebas de caminar sobre los ascuas ardientes y barras de metal incandescente, se llevan a cabo habitualmente en las ceremonias de iniciación del culto Semilla Genética En la medida en que puede examinarse, la semilla de los Salamandras parece estable y sin corrupciones. Los reflejos de los salamandras no son tan poderosos como en otros capítulos, aunque siguen siendo suficientes para combatir con armaduras a velocidad normal. Sin embargo, se desconoce si esto se debe a un defecto en el gen de la semilla, o a la alta gravedad de Nocturne, o a las doctrinas del capítulo contra la precipitación y la impetuosidad. Los salamandras nunca han sido muy numerosos,en la Primera fundación erán la legión mas pequeña. Quizás por eso no han sido fundadores de capítulos sucesores. Es una cuestión de debate si ha habido sucesores durante las sucesivas fundaciones, aunque parece probable, y muchos estudiosos apuntan a las similitudes en el físico, tácticas y dogmas de los capítulos como los Gigantes de la tormenta y los Dragones Negros. Herejía de Horus El papel de la legión de los salamandras durante la Herejía de Horus, no es muy conocido, o no ha sido registrado en los anales del imperio de forma adecuada, junto con los Manos de Hierro y la Guardia de cuervo, formaron la primera oleada de legiones que atacaron a Horus en Isstvan V, y fueron traicionadas por sus hermanos. Despues de la masacre de Isstvan V, las tres legiones leales quedaron inutilizadas para apoyar al Emperador durante la herejía y pasaron este periodo intentando recomponer sus filas. Los Salamandras en Armagedon The Salamanders have been involved in many magnificent conquests and wars, but in recent times even these great achievements have been eclipsed by their stalwart fighting during the Second Armageddon War While rhe Blood Angels set about destroying the Ork horde, and the Ultramarines bent their strength to the defence of the surviving hive cities, the Salamanders took upon themselves the essential but neglected task of protecting the supply convoys, fighting rearguard actions against the Ork advances and escorting refugee columns. So unstinting were they in these arduous but unsung duties, the Salamanders were to earn the gratitude and respect of thousands of Imperial Guardsmen and civilians. The Salamanders have become renowned as sturdy and dependable allies, a reputation which is not shared by other more unpredictable, Chaplers When Ghazghkull launched his new offensive against the Imperial forces on Armageddon, the Salamanders were one of the first Chapters to respond, sending a full six Companies to combat the Orks, including Chapter Master Tu'Shan personally leading his Firedrakes. The Salamanders have launched several counter-attacks against the rock-forts landed by the Orks along the Hemlock river. Preferring the close-quarter lighting within the maze of crudely carved tunnels within the Roks to the long-range duels in the desert, the Salamanders have made the Orks pay a high price for their audacity. At least three Roks have been destroyed by the Salamanders' attacks, killing untold thousands of greenskins